P1M3: Secondary Energy Plant
is the third map of Phase I, in Prey. The map uses the track "" and has a partime of 4:00. Walkthrough You will begin in a rectangular room with some bonuses. Walk forwards to receive a Unit 44 message, and then open the door to the west. You will be able to grab a pistol, but there will be enemies coming from both forks. The north fork is locked by a red key, so ignore it for now. Take the south from and open door. Behind it is a small ramp that will let you will enter a small lab room. In here are a few enemies, some leaking nukage (that will damage you), and an elevator. After dispersing the enemies, take the elevator and you will arrive in a room with three things: spilling water (that won’t damage you), some enemies, and a switch. Kill the enemies first, and the press the switch, which will open the door to the east. The next room is a large room composed of two halves. The first half has a sloped ramp; to the south are three cages with enemies, to the north is a spilling nukage pipe, and at the top of the room is a window showing a conveyor belt. At the end of the ramp are two raised platforms, although the south one has a lift that will take you on top of the platform. The second half of this room contains a wooden bridge over a pool of nukage. The door at the end of the bridge will lead to a curved hallway with some posters. Behind the next door is an empty room that leads around to the red key. But when you collect it, a platform will lower down, revealing some new enemies. However, it will also open a door that will allow you to escape to the starting room and into safety. Now, go back to the forked hallway and take the north. You will be able to pick up some armor, but doing so will automatically alert nearby enemies even if they don’t spot you. To the southwest is a door, and to the north is a pathway to where you want to go. At the end of the corridor is a final door to the main processing room. This room is somewhat large; in the middle is a blue platform which has conveyor belts going out form north to west. A staircase to the east will lead you to some spiral stairs which lead to the upper balcony. At the top of the stairs is a pathway leading to a secondary room with some bonus items. The balcony will lead to a room with the blue key. When you collect this key, no enemies will pop out. Return to the starting room. Now, a secret door will have opened to the northeast, showing a hallway which leads to a large ramp. The last room is the largest room in the map, and as such it contains lots of enemies: firstly, there are four cages in front of you, and immediately south of that are two more raised platforms. A large building is contained within the south area, and to the north is a set of broken platforms which might damage you. Go to the east end of the room and ascend the stairways onto the balconies. When you reach the second set of stairs, walk across and press the "OFF” switch to turn it to "ON". Climb the second staircase and walk to the north; there is another switch but it is not necessary. The last hallway will open up from the switch press, and inside is a lone enemy. Behind it is the last room which circles around to a room with nukage caged behind. Press the switch to...lower the wall. A new hallway is revealed. Thankfully, it doesn’t contain a lot of enemies. Walk around the staircase to a sky bridge, which will lead to the real exit room. Press the switch to end the level. Other points of interest In the largest room, the the large building can be entered to find a Machine Pistol. The switch nearby will open up a wall to the south. Inside is a dark hallway which leads to a blue and gray room with two platforms, a bridge, and a vent entrance. The south door in the hallway opened by the red key will lead to a vent, which circles around to the aforementioned blue room. In the room with the blue platform and the blue key, there is a small path leading to a nukage subsector with some enemies and bonuses, as well as a window to the outside. Secrets #Go right behind the starting point and open the door, which will show a small hallway from the end of the previous level. #In the southern room with the nukage bridge, lower the lift on the south platform. Nearby is a wall that can be opened to reveal a switch. Shoot it to be teleported to a secret room with various rewards. #From Secret #1, go to the east and follow the conveyor. BE CAREFUL, because there is a crusher that will kill you instantly if you fall under it. The belt contains stationary bonuses and a few demon corpses. #In the big room leading to the blue key, go to the south of the first set of stairs and open the east wall. Behind it is a small cache of ammo. #From Secret #3, open the north wall and follow the hall to another room. You can then go outside to find a teleporter. The teleporter leads you to the nukage subsector in the previous big room. #After collecting the blue key, there is a part of the fence that is broken up. Time your jump right, and you will land on top of the blue station and collect a SMG. #In the long vent, enter from the north and go past the first corner. One of the east walls is just slightly brighter than the others. Behind it is a hall with two bathrooms. Nothing is inside the bathrooms other than some health. #After pressing the second switch in the largest room, return to the hallway locked by the red door. A new room will be revealed containing a teleporter. It will lead you to the blue room at the south end of the vent. #Go across the bridge from Secret #6 and open the door. Press the switch and then wait for the wall to lower. Then, go down the ramp and press the exit switch to go to the Secret level. #In the final blue hallway before the normal exit, one of the walls is different from the others, though it is not misaligned. Open it to reveal a secret room with some ammo. Stats Category:Prey maps Category:Phase I